For You
by Kim Joungwook
Summary: Seokjin memberikan surprise dengan mengunjungi Namjoon yang tengah melanjutkan studi di Cambridge. Fluffy/Plotless/Namjin/Oneshot


**Tittle** : For You

 **Author** : Kim Joungwook

 **Pairing** : NamJin

 **Length** : Oneshot

 **Genre** : Romance

 **Summary :**

 **Warning** : Shounen-ai, BoyXBoy. Typo(s). **Don't Like Don't Read!**

.

.

.

 **BTS**

 **.**

Seokjin duduk didepan laptopnya yang menyala di atas meja belajar. Layarnya menampilan sosok lain yang berada di belahan dunia yang bersebrangan. Namja cantik itu tertawa, menanggapi lelucon yang dilontarkan oleh Namjoon melalui perantara skype yang sudah seringkali mereka pakai untuk saling berhubungan.

Kaki Seokjin terangkat dan menekuk hingga bisa ia peluk. Dagunya ia sandarakan dengan nyaman diatas lipatan lututnya. Dan gerakannya itu menimbulkan sebuah decakan tak suka dari Namjoon.

" _Kenapa celanamu pendek sekali, princess?"_

Seokjin yang mendengar komentar itu segera melihat celananya sendiri. Dan ia terkekeh, mungkin yang bisa dilihat Namjoon memang seakan ia memakai celana yang sangat pendek, karena celananya akan merosot turun hingga pangkal pahanya karena kaki yang ia tekuk. Hingga Namjoon bisa melihat kaki putihnya yang terpampang jelas.

"bukankah kakiku semakin seksi?" Seokjin sengaja memiringkan wajahnya dan memberikan sebuah kerlingan genit ke arah Namjoon.

" _kau menggodaku?"_ Namjoon balas menyeringai. Seokjin memajukan bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk, "aku sudah sangat mrindukanmu."

Namjoon tersenyum, _"Satu minggu lagi sayang. Bersabarlah."_

Seokjin semakin cemberut, "kita sudah hampir 6 bulan tidak bertemu."

Ya, ini sudah tahun kedua sejak Namjoon meninggalkan Seokjin dan memilih melanjutkkan studi S1 sekaligus S2 nya di cambridge. Ia mengambil program doouble degree.

" _tapi setiap libur semester aku selalu pulang kan? Dua semester kemarin kita sudah bisa melewatinya dengan baik-baik saja. Aku tidak berbuat macam-macam dan – "_

" _Namjoon hyung! Sudah satu minggu aku tidak melihatmu di kampus!"_

Tiba-tiba kamera laptop Namjoon menangkap seseorang yang berwajah cukup cantik dan memiliki rambut sepanjang bahu. Apalagi sosok itu tersenyum lebar dan dengan santainya memeluk tubuh Namjoon dari samping.

Dahi Seokjin mengerut dan memandang pemandangan didepannya itu dengan sebal. Ia tak tahu siapa orang itu, dan tiba-tiba dia bisa memeluk namjoon _nya_ dengan bebas, mengabaikan fakta bahwa Seokjin saja yang notabenenya kekasih sah seorang kim Namjoon harus menunggu 4 bulan untuk bisa memeluk kekasihnya itu.

" _Jeonghan, lepaskan Namjoon hyung. Kau tak lihat? Dia sedang skyping dengan kekasihnya."_

Sosok lain yang memiliki suara itu ikut muncul. Kali ini seorang namja dengan wajah asing dan rambut pirang yang terlihat. Dan Seokjin semakin kesal.

" _Aku ingin melihat kekasih Namjoon hyung."_

Dan dengan cepat fokus kamera Namjoon berubah menjadi wajah sosok dengan rambut sebahu itu.

" _Annyeong haseyo, Yoon Jeonghan imnida."_ Sosok itu tersenyum lebar dan sedikit menunduk. Membuat mau tak mau Seokjin belas tersenyum dan menunduk samar, "n – ne, annyeong haseyo. Kim Seokjin imnida."

" _Ya! Go away Jeonghan ah! Seungcheol, bring your boyfriend out! Stay away from me!"_ suara Namjoon terdengar berteriak dan fokus kamera kembali ke wajah Namjoon.

"Siapa tadi?" suara dingin Seokjin langsung membuat Namjoon menatap wajah Seokjin di layar laptopnya.

" _Dia kekasih seungcheol, teman sekamarku. Ingat? Aku pernah menceritakannya. Adik tingkatku yang sekarang menjadi teman sekamarku itu memiliki kekasih seorang namja cerambut panjang, ya Jeonghan itu. Aku sudah pernah menceritakannya kan?"_

Seokjin terdiam mendengar penjelasan Namjoon. "Benarkah?"

Namjoon tertawa melihat Seokjin dengan wajah ragu dan bibirnya yang digigit gelisah, _"Kau lupa? Lalu kau pikir Jeonghan itu kekasih simpananku disini?"_

Seokjin hanya diam.

Namjoon melembutkan pandangannya dan semakin mendekat ke arah kamera.

" _Dengar, kim Seokjin, my-soon-to-be-wife. Aku tidak selingkuh, dan tidak akan pernah selingkuh. Karena tidak ada yang perlu aku cari lagi dari orang lain. Semua yang aku ingin dan butuhkan dari seorang kekasih sudah terpenuhi di dirimu. Jadi, kenapa aku harus menjadi orang bodoh dengan mengkhianatimu? Aku tak akan membiarkan calon istriku menangis hanya karena kebodohanku."_

Air mata Seokjin menetes begitu saja. Ia tak tahu kenapa sejak Namjoon pergi ia selalu mudah menangis. Seperti sekarang. Bahkan hanya dengan beberapa kalimat dari Namjoon sudah membuatnya menangis sesenggukan.

"Namjoon ah. Aku mencintaimu."

Namjoon tersenyum melihat wajah memerah Seokjin dengan air matanya, _"Aku juga mencintaimu, princess."_

.

.

.

Seokjin berdiri gelisah di gerbang penjemputan bandara internasional Cambridge. Ia baru saja turun setelah menempuh perjalanan sehari semalam untuk sampai di kota tempat Namjoon menempuh pendidikannya sekarang. Setelah malam dimana ia melakukan skype dengan kekasihnya itu, ia langsung membereskan barang-barang yang harus ia bawa untuk menemui kekasihnya di Cambridge.

Rencana ini sudah ia pikirkan matang-mtang, bahkan sudah melalui diskusi alot dengan kedua orang tuanya yang sebenarnya menentang idenya untuk memberikan surprise, karena memang Seokjin tak mengenal siapapun di cambridge, dan Namjoon tak tahu menahu mengenai kehadirannya. Kedua orangtuanya takut jika Seokjin menghilang di negeri orang asing.

Tapi setelah mendapat nomor Seungcheol – teman sekamar Namjoon – dan mendapat bantuan dengan menjemputnya di bandara, akhirnya orang tua Seokjin setuju. Dan disinilah ia sekarang, menunggu kehadiran Seungcheol untuk membawanya menuju Namjoon.

"Kim Seokjin ssi?"

Seokjin menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil dengan logat korea yang fasih. Ia langsung bernafas lega mendapati sosok Seungcheol. Akhirnya, ia berhasil menemukan sosok yang familiar baginya. Cukup menakutkan berada di tempat asing tanpa satupun yang ia kenal.

"N – ne." Seokjin tersenyum dan berjalan mendekati Seungcheol dengan satu koper ditangan kanannya.

"Ah, biar saya saja kim Seokjin ssi." Ucap Seungcheol cepat. Ia dengan tangkas mengambil alih koper pink Seokjin dari tangan namja cantik itu.

Seokjin tersenyum lebar, mengikuti langkah Seungcheol menjauhi tempatnya berdiri tadi, "Kurasa, kau tak perlu memanggilku seformal itu, Seungcheol ah. Panggil saja Seokjin hyung."

Seungcheol yang mendengar itu membalas senyumnya dan dengan senang hati menyetujui usul itu, "ne, Seokjin hyung. Hah~ rasanya sangat nyaman akhirnya bisa menggunakan bahasa korea setelah sekian lama berada ditengah-tengah manusia berbahasa inggris."

Seokjin terkekeh, "bukankah kau bisa menggunakan korea dengan Namjoon dan juga Jeonghan? Mereka orang korea kan?"

"Namjoon hyung selalu menolak jika aku mulai memakai bahasa korea. Sebagai penanggung jawabku selama di cambridge, Namjoon hyung benar-benar menjalankan tugasnya untuk melatih bahasa inggrisku dengan baik."

Percakapan mereka berhenti saat mencapai tempat parkir dengan sebuah mobil berwarna hitam disana.

"aku meminjam mobil Jeonghan. Kaluarganya tinggal di cambridge sejak lama." Ucap Seungcheol. Dan begitu sampai di sebelah mobil itu, jendela di kursi samping pengemudi tiba-tiba terbuka, menampilkan sesosok namja cantik dengan rambut panjangnya.

"selamat datang, Seokjin hyung~"

Seokjin balas tersenyum lebar, sejujurnya, ia menjadi lebih dekat dengan Jeonghan yang ternyata sangat ramah sejak dua malam lalu mendapat nomornya dari Namjoon. Ia bisa menghubungi Seungcheol juga dari Jeonghan. Bahkan perjuangan mendapat nomor Jeonghan dari Namjoon cukup berat. Ia harus mengarang cerita untuk kekasih jeniusnya itu.

"Terima kasih, Jeonghan ah." Dan ia segera membuka pintu di bagian belakang setelah Seungcheol selesai memasukkan kopernya ke bagasi.

"apakah jauh tempat tinggal Namjoon dari sini?" tanya Seokjin antusias begitu mobil mulai menjauhi bandara. Ini memang baru pertama kali ia mengunjungi Namjoon. Perjalanan jauh serta memakan waktu cukup lama, dan juga tiket pesawat yang tidak murah – meskipun orang tuanya mampu – membuat Namjoon meminta Seokjin agar tak perlu mengunjunginya.

Namun kali ini, ia benar-benar ingin menemui kekasihnya di cambridge. Ia juga ingin mengetahui kehidupan kekasihnya di kota ini. Juga sekalian liburan seminggu tidak rugi kan?

"nikmati perjalanan anda, tuan. Setengah jam lagi kita sampai~"

.

.

.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya lelah sepanjang perjalanan dari kampus menuju asrama tempatnya tinggal satu tahun ini. Ia tinggal di asrama yang seluruhnya berisi mahasiswa asing. Itu memang sebuah fasilitas yang diberikan pihak kampus sebagai bagian dari beasiswa yang ia miliki. dan ia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Biaya hidup di negara ini cukup tinggi, dan ia tidak mau menambah beban kedua orangtuanya dengan membayari biaya hidupnya juga.

"Astaga! Pantas saja aku merasa sangat lemas. Aku belum makan siang." Dan Namjoon berucap malas saat melihat jam yang melingkari tangannya sudah menunjukkan pukul 2. Perutnya sudah meronta minta diisi.

"kuharap di kamar masih ada persediaan makanan." Ia telalu malas hanya untuk mampir sekedar membeli makan siang. Ia ingin segera sampai asrama dan tidur. Semalam ia begadang mengerjakan tugas akhir semester, belum lagi Seokjin yang tidak bisa dihubungi 3 hari ini membuatnya semakin lelah.

Namjoon memasuki bagunan yang mirip apartemen yang sebenarnya asrama itu dan menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa penjaga disana. Ia segera masuk ke dalam lift dan menekan tombol dengan angka 7.

Ia menyempatkan diri untuk menyapa penghuni lain yang bepapasan di koridor sebelum dengan cepat membuka pintu kamar dengan nomor 713 didepannya. "Sepertinya Seungcheol sudah pulang." Gumamnya menebak.

"I'm home." Ucapnya setengah berteriak. Meskipun disebut asrama, namun setiap kamar disediakan satu kamar mandi dan sebuah kitchen portable beserta meja makannya. Hingga secara keseluruhan ada dua ruangan tanpa pintu di kamar tersebut, satu kamar tidur dan sebuah ruangan cukup luas yang biasa digunakan untuk makan, memasak dan mengerjakan tugas untuk Namjoon dan Seungcheol.

"Welcome home~"

Sebuah suara familiar memasuki gendang telinga Namjoon. Posisinya yang setengah menunduk dan tengah melepas sepatu itu segera mendongak, mencoba memastikan pendengarannya.

Mata Namjoon mengerjap cepat saat mendapati sesosok namja cantik menggunakan sweater baby pink dan jeans hitam tengah berdiri penuh senyum didepannya. Bahkan kedua tangannya terentang, seakan menantikan sebuah pelukan darinya.

"Seokjin?" tanya Namjoon memastikan. Ia tak salah lihat kan?

Sosok itu mengangguk ceoat, "Ne Namjoon ah~"

Dan tanpa menunggu apapun – bahkan ia melempar sebelah sepatunya yang belum sepenuhnya terlepas – dan memeluk, tidak, maksudnya menubruk tubuh Seokjin yang masih merentangkan tangan didepannya.

Gerakan Namjoon itu membuat tubuh Seokjin terdorong tiga langkah kebelakang, bahkan hampir-hampir jatuh jika saja Namjoon tidak memeluk erat pinggangnya.

"Yah! Kim Namjoon!" Seokjin memekik kaget saat Namjoon tanpa aba-aba mengangkat tubuhnya dan membawanya berputar beberapa kali. Ia tertawa dan mengeratkan peukannya di leher Namjoon. Takut-takut kekasihnya itu tak kuat dan menjatuhkannya.

Setelah mengangkat dan membawa tubuhnya berputar tanpa aba-aba, Namjoon juga menurunkan tubuhnya tanpa aba-aba dan mencium bibirnya tanpa aba-aba juga. Gerakan Namjoon yang terakhir benar-benar merebut seluruh sisa nafasnya yang belum stabil akibat tertawa di pelukan Namjoon tadi. Ia memejamkan matnya erat dan meremas rambut ditengkuk Namjoon gemas.

Rasa bibir Namjoon mengembalikan rasa familliar didadanya dan membuat beratus kupu-kupu berterbangan bebas di perutnya. Sensasi yang sudah 6 bulan ini tidak ia dapatkan. Dan secara tiba-tiba, air mata mengalir begitu saja dari sudut matanya.

Namjoon yang tengah melumat lembut bibir Seokjin segera menjauhkan wajahnya saat merasakan basah di pipinya. Ia tahu, kekasihnya itu tengah menangis.

"Hei, hei, hei, princess." Namjoon berucap pelan dan menangkup kedua sisi wajah Seokjin. Ibu jarinya mengusap lembut pipi Seokjin yang basah akibat air matanya yang mengalir.

"Kenapa menangis? Heum?"

Seokjin masih diam, ia sesenggukan berusaha menghentikan tangisnya sendiri. Namjoon bukannya ikut menangis atau berusaha menenangkan kekaishnya itu. Ia justru tertawa dan memberikan kecupan betubi-tubi di kedua pipi Seokjin, "Wajahmu sangat lucu, sayang~" Namjoon menekan kedua pipi Seokjin hingga bibirnya mengerucut dan memberikan sebuah ciuman panjang disana.

"Jja, berhentilah menangis." Ucapnya kemudian. Namun bukannya berhenti, Seokjin justru semakin terisak dan menubrukan tubuhnya kepelukan Namjoon, ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada kekasihnya itu.

"aku sangat merindukanmu." Bisik Seokjin ditengah isakannya. Namjoon mengulum senyumnya dan balas memeluk Seokjin, mengusap lembut punggungnya, berusaha menenangkan kekasihyna itu. Ia memberikan beberpa kecupan ringan di rambut Seokjin.

"Aku juga merindukanmu, sayang."

.

.

.

"bagaimana? Enak?" tanya Seokjin antusias. Setelah tadi adegan menangis yang dramatis didepan pintu masuk. Akhirnya kedua namja itu bisa dipisahkan dan Namjoon segera memebreskan diri dan memakan masakan Seokjin yang baru saja dimasak.

Namjoon tersenyum lebar, "rasanya luar biasa princess. Kau tahu, astaga! Aku tak bisa mengungkapkannya dalam kata-kata. Maksudku, duh, aku sudah sangat lama tidak memakan masakanmu, dan ini terasa lebih enak daripada terakhir kali aku mengingatnya." Jawabnya panjang.

Seokjin mengulum senyumnya dengan rona merah samar. Ia sangat senang Namjoon masih menikmati masakannya dan memujinya enak.

"jam berapa kau sampai sini, princess?" tanya Namjoon disela acara suapan nasinya. Seokjin hanya memasak sederhana, bulgogi dan sup kimchi.

"jam 12 tadi pesawatku mendarat, sempat delay 1 jam."

"bumonim mu tahukan kau kesini?"

"Tentu saja! Bahkan aku mati-matian meminta ijin untuk boleh kemari seorang dri. Karena itu, aku meminta nomor Jeonghan, agar dia bisa menjemputku di bandara. Eomma sangat menentang aku yang bepergian sendiri di tempat asing."

"baguslah. Beruntung kau memnta nomor Jeonghan, bukan Seungcheol."

Seokjin tersenyum kikuk, "emm, sebenarnya aku juga meminta nomor Seungcheol. Dan yang menjemputku dibandara itu Seungcheol."

Namjoon mengirimkan tatapan tak sukanya pada Seokjin, membuat namja cantik itu menelan ludahnya gugup. "Tapi Seungcheol mengajak Jeonghan kok! Serius! Tanya saja pada Jeonghan kalau nanti keduanya pulang." Tambah Seokjin cepat

Namjoon tertawa kecil dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengacak sayang rambut Seokjin, "Iya sayang, aku percaya. Memang dua orang itu kemana?"

Seokjin balas tersenyum, "entahlah. Tadi mereka hanya pamit keluar sebentar."

Namjoon mengangguk dan melanjutkan acara makan siangnya yang telat, bahkan ini sudah hampir jam 3. Sesekali ia menatap Seokjin yang mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia bisa mendengar bebeapa gumaman seperti _'ah, aku lupa belum mengabari eomma.' , 'banyak sekali panggilan dari Yoongi', 'ah, Hoseok mengirimiku sebuah video.'_

"Namjoon ah! Lihatlah, anak-anak yang lain mengirimkan video untukmu."

"Kau tak merasa _jetlag_ sayang? Perbedaan waktu tidak membuatmu pusing?"

Pertanyaan Namjoon yang tidak berhubungan dengan kalimatnya tadi membuat Seokjin memandang kekasihnya itu, mengabaikan sejenak ponselnya yang masih setia bergetar menandakan pesan masuk.

Tiba-tiba namja cantik itu meringis, "benar juga. Aku baru merasa pusing sekarang. Dan mulas. Aduh!" Seokjin memeluk perutnya erat, sepertinya ia terlalu _excited_ untuk menemui Namjoon dan melupakan _jetlag_ nya. Dan Namjoon yang melihat reaksi Seokjin bukannya membantu, justru tertawa renyah.

"reaksimu sungguh manis, sayang." Ia berucap singkat lalu bangkit untuk membereskan sisa makan siangnya dan membawanya ke dapur sebelum mengahampiri sisi Seokjin. Ia mencengkeram lembut kedua bahu Seokjin dan membawa tubuh kekasihnya untuk berdiri.

"aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Sepertinya kau butuh tidur sebentar. Kau bisa berjalan?"

Seokjin mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang Namjoon dengan matanya yang berair, "Namjoonie~ aku merasa sangat tak nyaman. Aku tak suka perasaan ini." Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya dan mengecup sekilas bibir Seokjin.

"Kau harus lebih terbiasa dengan rasa tak nyaman setelah turun dari pesawat jika ingin sering-sering mengunungiku nanti. Itu yang dinamakan _jetlag,_ princess." Jelas Namjoon. Ia tersenyum lembut dan dengan cepat membawa tubuh Seokjin dalam gendongannya. Ia membawa kekasihnya dengan bridal dan menuju ranjang di ruangan sebelah yang tidak dibatasi pintu atau apapun.

Seokjin hanya pasrah dan memeluk erat-erat leher Namjoon. "apa aku bertambah berat?" tanyanya lirih. Namjoon yang justru mendapatkan pertanyaan absurd dari kekasihnya itu lagi-lagi tertawa. Ia menurunkan tubuh Seokjin di ranjangnya yang bersebrangan dengan ranjang Seungcheol dulu sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin.

"menurutku kau semakin kurus."

Seokjin bukannya senang, ia justru mencubit pinggang Namjoon yang duduk disisi ranjang, "bohong."

Dan Namjoon tak menahan diri untuk tertawa nyaring mendengar jawaban Seokjin. Kekasih manja dan manisnya masih sama. Ia benar-benar bersikap seperti wanita jika tengah dalam mode manja seperti ini.

"Seokjin nggak percaya pada Namjoon, hum?" dan ia mulai menggunakan panggilan nama untuk menggoda kekasihnya itu yang sedang meranjuk dengan manja.

Pipi Seokjin merona mendengar pertanyaan Namjoon. Apalagi wajah Namjoon mendekat ke miliknya, membuat nafas mereka saling bersautan.

"memang Namjoon gak bohong?" Seokjin balas bertanya dan tersenyum lebar. Namjon tertawa – yang setelah dipikir-pikir, ia tak berhenti tertawa sejak Seokjin berada disini bersamanya – dan menggesekkan hidung keduanya.

"gendut pun Namjoon tetap cinta Seokjin kok."

Seokjin dnegan cepat kembali cemberut, "Jadi benar ya Seokjin tambah gendut."

Namjoon tak menanggapi ucapan Seokjin dan justru merampas nafas kekasihnya dalam sebuah ciuman lembut. Mood yeoja yang dimiliki Seokjin saat tengah manja seperti ini cukup sulit ditaklukan. Lebih baik diserang saja. Kkkk

"Tidur ya? Matamu terlihat lelah." Ucap Namjoon setelah 10 detik menahan bibir Seokjin dengan bibirnya. Seokjin merona parah dan hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"temani?"

Namjoon tak menjawab dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping Seokjin. Ia tanpa diminta segera melepas celana jeans yang masih melekat di kaki Seokjin dan membiarkan kekasihnya itu hanya menggunakan sweater pinknya dengan celana bokser tak sampai setengah paha.

Seokjin beringsut mendekat dan menyandarkan kepalanya nyaman di dada Namjoon, "Hah~ nyamannya~"

Namjoon tersenyum dan mencium rambut Seokjin lama, "Kau tidak tidur saat di pesawat?"

"tidur kok. Tapi lebih sering bangun. Aku sangat excited untuk bertemu denganmu."

"baiklah. Sekarang tidur dulu. Setidaknya sampai jam makan malam. Atau sampai besok pagi juga tak apa."

"tapi kau pasti tahu, aku akan bagun kalau lapar."

"iya. Terserah kau saja, princess. Jja, sekarang tutuplah matamu dan tidur."

Seokjin tak membalasnya dan justru mengeratkan pelukannya di pingang Namjoon, sebagai balasan dari tangan kekasihnya yang menepuk punggungnya pelan. Namjoon tersenyum merasakan nafas Seokjin yang mulai teratur. Kekaishnya itu benar-benar lelah ternyata.

"Rest well, princess."

.

.

.

 **END**

Aaaaa! Maafkan aku! Aku lagi-lagi hanya bsia bikin oneshot dan melupakan Hold Me Tight, maafkan akuuuu

Aku sepertinya sdang kehilangan feel buat fic yang itu, dan sekarang tengah membangunya lgi. Jadi bersabarlah wahai namjin shipper, wkwkwkwkw. Dan ini sebenarnya bisa dijadian sequel dari FF ku yang **Long Distance Relationship.** Tapi juga bisa dibaca terpisah.

Dan semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Dan ah, tambah lagi. Aku baru suka ama anak-anak 13 yang menyebut diri mereka dengan seventeen. Aaahhh, ottohke! Ditengah teka-teki mengenai teaser Wings, aku juga mulai jatuh hati sama Seventeen. Sepertinya ini akan menjadi kegalauanku sendiri, kkkk

Terima kasih sudah menyempatan membaca, apalagi revew, kkk

.

.

.

 **Epilogue**

Suara pintu yang dibuka disusul dengan suara "We're Home." Dari dua namja itu hanya dibalas dengan keheningan yang sangat terasa. Eum, maksudnya bukan keheningan, tapi hanya suara dengkuran yang cukup keras terdengar. Siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Namjoon.

"Namjoon hyung dan Seokjin hyung sepertinya tengah tidur." Ucap Jeonghan. Ia meletakkan sebuah plastik yang berisi roti dan wine diatas meja dapur. Tadi ia keluar dengan Seungcheol untuk membeli beberapa makanan dan juga perlengkapan kuliahnya.

"Waw! His thigh so waw!" teriakan yang cukup pelan dari Seungcheol membuat Jeonghan menyusul kekasihnya yang tengah berdii didepan kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" Jeonghan bertanya pelan dan ikut melihat ke arah pandangan Seungcheol berada. Dan dengan cepat ia memukul kepala Seungcheol sebelum menarik telinganya, setengah menyeret tubuh kekasihnya menjauhi ranjang Namjoon.

"Dasar mesum! Mesum!"

Jeonghan melanjutkan penyiksaannya dengan memukul tubuh Seungcheol, menimbulkan rintihan samar dari korbannya, "ya, ya, ya, Jeonghan ah, berhenti, aduh!"

"Apa yang kau lihat hah?! Jika Namjoon hyung tahu, kau benar-benar akan dihajar karena sudah meilhat tanpa ijin."

Seungcheol mendengus begitu Jeonghan sudah berhenti memukulinya, "Aku kan tidak sengaja. Lagipula kenapa tidur tidak memakai celana hah? Dan salahkan selimutnya yang juga tersingkap hingga aku bisa melihat kaki mulus Seokjin hyung yang sangat seksi dan – aw!"

Tangan Jeonghan kembali mendarat indah di kepala Seungcheol, "Berhenti membicarakan mengenai kaki Seokjin hyung. Menurutmu punyaku tidak seksi hah?! Kalau begitu pacaran saja sana dengan Seokjin hyung! Huh, dasar! Dimana-mana lelaki sama saja, melihat yang benig sedikit langsung berpaling. Dasar mesum!"

Dan Jeonghan berlalu menuju pintu keluar sembari menghentakkan kakinya kesal.

"Ya! Jeonghan ah, baby~ Angel~ I'm not mean it in that way." Seungcheol segera mengejar Jeonghan yang sudah terlanjur keluar kamar.

Sedang didalam kamar, Seokjin menggeliat tak nyaman mendengar teriakan dua namja itu. Membuat Namjoon kembali menepuk pelan punggungnya, "Sssst, tidurlah lagi, sayang."

Dan Seokjin berhenti bergerak dan kembali terlelap dengan dengkuran halusnya. Namjoon menyeringai dan dengan sengaja mengusap lembut paha Seokjin yang memang terekspos dengan jelas. Ia menarik selimut yang tersingkap dan kembali menutupi tubuh Seokjin.

"Semoga Jeonghan mengambek dalam waktu yang lama."

Sepertinya Namjoon masih dendam karena Seokjin memiliki nomor Seungcheol, dan ingatkan ia untuk meminta Seokjin menghapus nomor Seungcheol begitu namja cantiknya bangun nanti.

.

.

.

 **Real END**


End file.
